Out of Nowhere
by wintervixen86
Summary: "Okay, you're starting to confuse me a little. Do you like me?" "No! I mean, of course I do, we're brothers... but not like that, I..." Finn trailed off and squeezed his eyes closed. "I walked in on you in the shower." Kurt's eyes widened. "When?"
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: Out of Nowhere

**RATING**: M

**SUMMARY**: Kurt straightened and dried his face. "Okay, you're starting to confuse me a little. Do you like me?" "No! I mean, of course I do, we're brothers... but not like that, I..." Finn trailed off and squeezed his eyes closed. "I walked in on you in the shower." Kurt's eyes widened. "When?"

**FANDOM**: Glee (Kurt/Finn)

**STATUS**: In progress

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything. This story is a work of fiction and came from the deepest, darkest, corner of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE<strong>

He was doing it again.

Staring.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. The small hairs on the back of his neck were prickling and goosebumps had broken out along the length of his arms. Kurt shuffled again, eyes darting all over the choir room, unsure where to look, unsure how to act.

His constant fidgeting caught Mercedes' attention and it wasn't long after, that she realised what was wrong.

"Um, Kurt?" The surprise was evident in her voice.

Kurt slid further into his chair. "Finn's staring at me, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. What's going on?"

"I don't know." Kurt's cheeks were flushing, he could feel the heat building within them. "I literally don't. Everything was normal and then out of the blue he's _looking _at me."

"Looking could be a little bit of an understatement," Mercedes murmured.

She must have caught Finn's attention, because abruptly the prickling and tingling awareness along his spine stopped. Kurt relaxed, body slumping down into his chair. "I don't think he even realizes he's doing it. I'll look at him and he'll look back at me like he doesn't understand why his eyes found me in the first place."

"If I didn't know any better—" Mercedes sat forward and glanced across the room to where Finn sat with Rachel. "I'd say he had a thing for you."

Kurt blinked. "A thing? What kind of thing?"

"Like a, I-want-to-shove-you-up-against-a-wall-and-have-my-way-with-you, kind of thing."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Kurt. There is only one reason someone would stare the way Finn is staring at you."

The prickling was back. Kurt turned his head and met Finn's eyes. Finn quickly spun his eyes away, a soft flush glowing in his cheeks.

"No way." Kurt breathed.

Kurt leant his shoulder into the locker beside Finn's and crossed his arms. "So... is this going to be awkward?"

Finn looked at him. "Is what going to be awkward?"

"This." Kurt gestured between the two of them. "We live together, Finn. If something is going on then you should probably tell me."

Finn closed his locker. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The staring has to stop."

Finn looked confused. "Staring? At you?"

"Yes at me." Kurt sighed heavily. "I know you don't even realise that you're doing it. But I'm telling you, as a friend, please stop staring at me. It makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm not staring at you," Finn insisted. "But whatever, I'll..." he struggled for words. "I'll stop _looking_at you, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Good."

A staring Finn was way too weird.

He was staring.

Kurt put down his fork and met Finn's eyes across the table determinedly.

Finn bit his lip and lowered his eyes. "Sorry," he murmured under his breath.

"Look, I'm not trying to make things awkward," Finn said later that night as they both stood in the bathroom at their respective sinks.

"What is it that's so fascinating?" Kurt asked as he cleansed his face. "Am I making weird facial expressions? Do my eyebrows move like Hermione Granger's?"

"No."

"Then what is it? You're straight, Finn."

"I know I am."

"Then what?" Kurt bent over and washed the cream off his skin. He opened his eyes to check in the mirror that he got it all, but all he could see was Finn, staring... and not at his face.

Kurt straightened and dried his face. "Okay, you're starting to confuse me a little. Do you like me?"

"No! I mean... of course I do... we're brothers... but not like that, I..." Finn trailed off and squeezed his eyes closed. "I walked in on you in the shower."

Kurt's eyes widened. "When?"

"A couple of weeks ago. I'm sorry. It was an accident, it's just that I kind of saw... everything... and the vision won't go away and—" Finn broke off. "I'm not going through some kind of crisis or anything. But I've never seen a guy naked before and especially not you. You always wear so many layers."

Kurt had never seen Finn so uncomfortable - he was blushing, and fidgeting, and so incredibly awkward that Kurt almost felt bad for him. Kurt crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the sink. "Oooo-kay. So you're saying that all the times you've been staring at me, you've actually been picturing me naked?"

Finn flushed and turned away, grabbing his toothbrush and slopping some toothpaste across the head. "Can we stop talking about this? It's embarrassing."

Kurt shrugged. "Okay. Just... maybe get it all out of your system. Staring at school is really embarrassing and people are starting to notice."

"You're giving me permission to stare at you?"

"Sure. Should I... take my clothes off?"

The look on Finn's face was pure gold. Kurt laughed. "I'm kidding. Geeze, I'm not getting naked for you, Hudson. You haven't even bought me dinner."

Still chuckling, Kurt smoothed some moisturiser into his skin and wiped his hands on his towel. "Okay." He placed his hands on his hips and cocked his hip out. "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For you to stare at me," Kurt teased.

Finn glared. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Kurt laughed. "Very much. I have to admit, Finn, you've kind of surprised me."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Was I... when you saw me in the shower, I was just naked right? I mean, I wasn't doing anything _private_?"

Finn hesitated.

Well that made more sense. Now Kurt was the one who felt supremely awkward. "Oh," he breathed. "That's embarrassing."

"It's not." Finn assured him awkwardly. "Everyone does it."

"I know that, but the idea that I did it in front of my straight stepbrother isn't the most amazing piece of news I have ever heard." Kurt rubbed his eyes. "We need a better knocking policy."

They were both quiet for a moment.

Kurt put away his toiletries under the sink, another question running through his brain. He just wasn't sure if he was brave enough to ask it. "Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Was I... okay? I mean, I've never been naked in front of anyone else before. Was I okay?"

"Kurt, this isn't a conversation for two dudes."

"Oh come on," Kurt rolled his eyes. "You saw me naked. You got a free peep show. Just answer the question and we'll call it square."

"Fine." Finn met Kurt's eyes. "You were okay."

"Truth?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I've been staring at you for the past week." Finn blushed. "You were more than okay."

Kurt smiled softly. "Thanks Finn."

* * *

><p><em>(Part two coming soon... feedback is always appreciated)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

* * *

><p>Kurt wouldn't say that the staring stopped - not exactly - but the frequency dwindled until he barely noticed the heated glances anymore. Or maybe he was just getting used to them. From time to time he would catch Finn looking at him, but instead of an uncomfortable pricking sensation, all Kurt felt was a warm rush of awareness.<p>

He knew this feeling. He knew what it meant.

Crap.

Kurt rushed into the choir room and flopped down into the empty chair next to Mercedes. "Am I preening?"

"Are you what?"

"Preening," Kurt repeated. He lowered his voice, very aware of eavesdroppers. "Am I acting any different? I spent an extra ten minutes in front of the mirror this morning."

Mercedes eyes narrowed in confusion. "Kurt, what is this about?"

"Finn saw me in the shower," Kurt admitted, sliding down into his chair and crossing his legs. "That's why he's been staring at me."

"Okay."

Kurt gave her a meaningful look. "He saw me masturbating in the shower."

Mercedes eyes widened, her lips curling up into a small smile of amusement. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kurt's eyes flicked across the room as Finn's strolled over the threshold. Their eyes met and held for a heartbeat before Finn looked away, sliding into his seat beside Rachel.

Mercedes lowered her voice. "Did he watch?"

"Well, I assume so."

"No, I mean did he _watch_. Was it a quick glance, or a stick-around-till-the-ending type of thing?"

"I don't know. I didn't even see him." Kurt shifted in his chair. "Mercedes, I think I'm unconsciously encouraging this."

"How so?"

Kurt gestured to himself. "I'm wearing one layer, Mercedes. One."

"You are looking very..." Mercedes traced her eyes over Kurt thoughtfully. "_Naked,_ today. Or as naked as you could look anyway. You're wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"I left my cardigan, and my coat, and my scarf, and my vest in my wardrobe."

"So Finn can see more of you?" Mercedes asked, reaching out and plucking at Kurt's black shirt.

"God I hope not. Having a crush on a straight guy never ends well. I've been down this road before. I know how this ends."

"Well, just ignore it. Unless you're planning on making a few more impromptu shower performances, then this should all blow over."

Kurt stared. "I wasn't planning on it, but now that you've mentioned it, the visual won't go away."

"Of Finn watching you, or you watching Finn?"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Sorry," Mercedes apologised awkwardly. "Bad visual?"

There was nothing bad about it. That was the problem.

* * *

><p>"You do realise that you're now the one who is doing all the staring."<p>

Finn's voice. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking up to see Finn lean his shoulder into the locker beside Kurt's.

He slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans and cocked his head curiously. "Did you walk in on me in the shower?"

"No," Kurt admitted, grabbing the books he needed and slamming his locker closed. "I didn't need to. My imagination is more than up for the task."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't have to see you naked, to picture you naked." Kurt slumped back into his locker and looked at Finn. "Sorry. I don't mean to make this awkward, it just kind of happened."

Finn shrugged. "It's okay. I saw you naked and stared at you for a week, I guess it only makes sense that you do the same."

"But I haven't seen you naked."

"Are you saying that you want to?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a second. This had all gone way too far. His heart would never survive this, not again, not so soon after his last ridiculous crush. "I'm saying, that we're step brothers. If this whole 'living together' thing is going to work, then we need to establish some ground-rules."

"Like what?"

Kurt straightened, facing Finn and lifting his chin determinedly. "Finn, you need to remember that I'm gay."

"I know that."

"Do you? Because you're still staring at me. It may mean nothing to you, but I happen to like guys, and I like them even more when they stare at me. This may be a big game for you, but I used to like you Finn, remember? I used to like you a lot, and it isn't going to take a lot of attention from you for all those buried feelings to resurface." Kurt paused and searched Finn's eyes. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Finn nodded.

"I'm the one who is going to get hurt," Kurt continued in a softer voice. "Not you."

"It's okay, I get it. I just um..." Finn shrugged awkwardly, "didn't really think about it, I guess."

"Neither did I. I should have mentioned it that night in the bathroom but I thought I could deal with it - now I'm not so sure - so, if we could just forget this whole thing ever happened, and never mention it again... that would be great."

Finn paused, eyes tracing Kurt's face. Finally he nodded. "Yeah, okay. Sorry man."

Kurt shrugged. "It's cool, let's just... try to go back to normal, yeah?"

He had a feeling that something like that, was much easier said than done.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>


End file.
